I Love You Adad
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: A sweet one-shot about the daughter of one of the company members. She watches him pack for the adventure to Erebor, and awaits the day he comes back to take her to her new home.


**So this is just a one shot i wrote when i was bored. My dad left on a business trip the other day, and I started thinking about all the kids that had fathers who loved them more than anything that didn't come back. If you have a father, make sure he knows how much you appreciate and love him. You never know when something might happen. **

* * *

I watched as my father dug in the chest at the foot of his bed. "What are you doing Adad?" he looked up. "I am packing Layla." I cocked my head. Packing? "Where are you going?" he sighed. "Well," he drew out as he continued to shove around in his trunk. "First, I need to go talk to some grumpy old dwarf lords," I giggled. "Are they as grumpy as you Adad?" he let out a chuckle and glanced back at where I was lying against the pillows on his bed. "Perhaps love."

"Then you're coming home, right?" now Adad stopped packing and walked around to sit on the bed with me. "Adad? You are coming home, aren't you?" he didn't answer, but gathered me into his arms. I instinctively tucked my head under his chin and grabbed fistfuls of his tunic, and he rested his chin on my head, his braids tickling my ear. "Adad?"

"Layla, do you remember the stories I would tell you when you were a little girl about Erebor and the dragon?" I nodded. "Well, the time has come for Adad to go back to Erebor and make a home for you there." I looked up at him. "How long will that take?" he looked thoughtful. "I do not know lily flower. But while I am gone, you need to stay here with Aunt Dis, and I will come back for you as soon as I can."

"When will you leave Adad?" he looked down at me and rested his forehead against mine. "I will leave tomorrow morning, before you are awake." I nodded as he let go and continued packing.

Sleep did not come easy to me that night. I woke at each noise, and took even longer to go back to sleep. When I heard the unmistakable sound of the front door being unlatched, I flew out of bed and grabbed the small chain off my bedside table.

Adad had already closed the door when I reached it, and it took me forever to unlatch it. When I finally did, I bolted outside, only realizing I forgot my coat and boots when I felt the chilled grass on my feet. "Adad! Adad!" I pumped my small legs towards his retreating figure in the distance. He turned at my shout with a frown on his face. When he saw me running towards him he dropped his pack and held out his arms to catch me. I latched onto his fur coat and felt the mithril chain mail under it. Only when I saw them splash onto the fur on his shoulder did I realize I had tears running down my face. He cupped my cheeks and wiped away the wetness on them. '

"Shhhh, my little flower, I've got you." I shook my head buried my face back into his neck, letting out a choked sob. "Don…don't leave Adad, please don't leave me here." I was able to force out around my tears. "Oh, Layla, love, I'm coming back, remember? We just don't know when." I just clung tighter to him. "Cant I go with you?" he let out a chuckle. "To fight a dragon? No Layla flower, you must stay here this time." I loosened my grip just enough to show him the pendant and chain clutched in my hand.

I was a simple blue circle with gold streaks running through it, and a gold band around it hanging on a golden chain. "Did you make this little one?" he whispered. I nodded. "I wanted to save it for your birthday, but I think you should have it know." Adad kissed my brow after putting it on, and rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you, my daughter. I shall wear it always." He stood up and shouldered his pack again. "I love you, my little lily flower, and remember that I am always with you." I clung to his neck as he tried to move away. "I love you too Adad and I promise I shall remember. Come home soon." He nodded and I let go, but didn't move as he walked towards the gate of Ered Luin. He paused before he went through them, and waved his hand in the Inglishmek sign for "I love you." I returned it, and he finally disappeared from sight.

That was how the town found me when the sun rose; crouched in the middle of the dusty road in nothing but my white nightgown, waving "I love you" at the gate as if Adad was still there. I probably had tears staining my face, but I didn't care. I just wanted my Adad to come home to me.

**A year and a half later**

A sharp knock echoed through Aunt Dis's house, interrupting our dinner. She frowned and got up to see who it was. A joyful cry came from the doorway, and I hurried to see my aunt hugging none other than Mister Balin. "Mister Balin!" I cried, and launched myself at my teacher and grandfather figure. "Mister Balin, you're home! Does this mean Adad is home too? Is he at our house?" Mister Balin's face fell as he set me down and looked at Dis with a forlorn expression. "Layla, Dis, I have very…unfortunate news regarding your family." He looked down and Aunt Dis covered her mouth with her hands. "Yes?" I prompted.

"Fili and Kili, sons of Dis, heirs of Thorin King Under the Mountain, Crown Prince's of Erebor, fell valiantly in battle protecting their king and uncle's body against an onslaught of orcs. King Thorin died not long after them." Aunt Dis let out a chocked sob that I almost didn't hear; I had collapsed on the ground, a scream of misery and pain ripping its way out of my throat. No, no, it couldn't be! No! "Adad! No!" I scream my heartbreak for the entire world to hear, and barely registered the strong arms picking me up. "No! Please, put me down! I need to find Adad! Please daddy! Help me! No, no, NO! ADAAD!" I kicked and clawed at the dwarf holding me from seeing my Adad. All rational thought left my mind, and I just saw the face of my sweet Adad, his soft smile that he wore when I made him proud, his black hair, and his soft beard. He held his arms out to me, and I gladly ran to them with a smile. I'm home, Adad. I'm home.


End file.
